


Daylight

by Gleaminginthespotlight



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cute Kids, Engagement, F/M, Song: Daylight (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleaminginthespotlight/pseuds/Gleaminginthespotlight
Summary: “YES.” comes flooding out of your lips and you hear Nick from his room run in to see what happened to cause the squeal. He looks at you and you mouth back “engaged.”  something that causes him to nod an understanding.  There isn't a look of confusion because he understands you. Even if he might not get your every move. He loves you for the questionable things you do, for the things you say. And you aren't sure how you've become that lucky. He turns back to his room but not before walking over to you and plants a kiss on the top of your head.You both know about your friend and his plan of proposing. It shouldn't come as a surprise. But it does. It's the kind that sends your heart racing like a Nascar on the runway. Like a hot air balloon as it soars. And all together. It's the kind that keeps you going.
Relationships: Cece Parekh/Schmidt (New Girl), Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softinnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softinnocence/gifts).



What kind of feelings does a sunrise bring? Does it bring comfort as you sit by your window drinking a cup of coffee to start your day? Does it bring passion as it's the muse for artists all over the world? How about hope? Because it's a reminder that no matter how long it takes the sun will rise again. 

The call comes during the sunrise. 

You have a cup of coffee to your lips as you watch from the loft. The sun beaming through lightly.

Somehow she knows you'll be awake

And you know that it's because after a lifetime of friendship. She knows you better than anyone else. 

**_My love was as cruel as the cities I lived in_ **

**_Everyone looked worse in the light_ **

As you get the news from Cece over the phone you feel your head wrapping around the events of the last year and a half. It was a year and a half since your first date with Nick and the double date with Cece and Schmidt. It was a year since the first time you said you loved him, and it was a year since you walked into his kitchen wearing his red and black flannel, a hair tie holding your hair up in a messy bun. So much has happened for you that it feels like a lifetime, and all of it covers your mind like the colorful sticky notes sitting on your desk at the school. You think of the events you two had planned and a smile spreads across your face and your blue eyes shine brighter than the lake your parents used to take you to when you were young. 

There was something about moving from school to school when you were a student teacher that has made it so you're not scared of getting super close to people because it never had to happen. There was something about being able to leave pieces of your heart behind in different places that make you ready for different challenges in life. It is as if the heavens opened up and went “you're home” keeping you going. You don’t know how you became so lucky and maybe that’s why you're here and haven’t decided to trade cities yet. You had told Nick about these things, about the fears you had if you would have to leave him. He understood you, understood these things, and it made your heart melt burn brighter than anything else. All of you has been honest with him, you’d tell him anything, but you just couldn't ever see yourself telling him goodbye. 

Cece speaks again “Schmidt wants to have a small party to celebrate. Can you come on short notice?” she asked, and the blue-eyed woman yelped out a response that was a mixture of a scream and

“YES.” comes flooding out of your lips and you hear Nick from his room run in to see what happened to cause the squeal. He looks at you and you mouth back “engaged.” something that causes him to nod an understanding. There isn't a look of confusion because he understands you. Even if he might not get your every move. He loves you for the questionable things you do, for the things you say. And you aren't sure how you've become that lucky. He turns back to his room but not before walking over to you and plants a kiss on the top of your head. 

You both know about your friend and his plan of proposing. It shouldn't come as a surprise. But it does. It's the kind that sends your heart racing like a Nascar on the runway. Like a hot air balloon as it soars. And all together. It's the kind that keeps you going.

**_There are so many lines that I've crossed unforgiven_ **

**_I'll tell you the truth, but never goodbye_ **

Cece and Schmidt's party happens the following Saturday. And you aren't sure how they do it but in the time span of three days they manage to make everything look straight out of a Pinterest fantasy board. Your hand falls into Nick's as the two of you enter and he mentions something about seeing an open bar before running off. You roll your eyes fondly and make your way around the room. Spotting some of your best friend's model friends. You walk over making conversation and that lasts a few minutes. You don't remember much of the conversation but you remember mentioning something about the colors of their dresses matching a sunrise and thinking they were the prettiest colors. everything feels perfect as you see your best friend and standing in the center of the room. Showing everyone how bright she can be. 

You're standing next to the drink table, sipping a fruity punch when Cece approaches you. She offers you a smile as you reach out and grab her hands. You squeal like silly school girls who have their heads in the clouds, optimism reaching your high hopes. You giggle like the first time that Matt Palmer kissed you back in your college dorm room. And though the room is brightly decorated, there's something about her smile that outshines every single decoration that could ever come. She describes the proposal and how it was everything and more in her mind. You know Cece, and she deserves the world and the goodness that comes with it.

You’re supposed to give a speech or a toast at this, telling everyone about how you and Cece met, and the story of how Schmidt and she found each other. But instead, you find yourself speechless when you're supposed to be speaking. How do you explain a lifetime of events in a short amount of time? 

She sees Nick approaching you, reaching out his own hand. Cece gives you a nod and a note of “I should go find my fiance.” and your heart skips a beat for her. Maybe there is something about the joke the two of you made when you were younger, the jokes about an Elvis impersonator officiating your wedding. Cece was never one of the ones who mentioned wanting to settle down, never wanting to let something distract her. But as she matured, Jess had the feeling there would be someone someday who would take Cece from her darkened force and show her true and everlasting light. And it looked like she found that. Which meant it was time for her to start focusing on herself. 

You knew of light. The idea of finding someone always hit you close to home. You had seen some of the best love stories form in front of your eyes. Maybe it's the hopeless romantic in you that starts things off. But maybe it's the believer. The same believer that trusted and actively believed in the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy till you were thirteen. The same kid who never lost hope in anyone because she knew each person deserved goodness. No matter who they were. But as you got older you thought your storybook was ending. You thought that the cities would keep calling your name till they ran you dry. 

**_Maybe you ran with the wolves and refused to settle down_ **

**_Maybe I've stormed out of every single room in this town_ **

**_Threw out our cloaks and our daggers because it's morning now_ **

**_It's brighter now, now_ **

He rests his hand on your shoulder, his other hand in yours. As you feel like the two of you spin in circles like a disco ball, showing its colors bright as the day. You're in a light pink dress, but no coloring can live up to the pink that is dusting your cheeks. He’s in a light blue and green flannel that makes his brown eyes stand out more than the autumn leaves as they fall down against your feet. His eyes remind you of days spent during the library, they remind you of caramel coffees and the sun as it hits mocha-colored freckles against your shoulder blades. 

His voice can cut deeper than a knife in you as you're talking. And this isn't saying the two of you are always perfect. You have fought and there are days the littlest things can set you off. But all of those seem so pointless now that you see him. 

He confides in you as you're standing “I’m proud of him, he and I used to say we would never settle down.” he comments and you look up at him, “we were too busy thinking we were wild and nothing could stop us.” he says and you listen to his voice, he has a light chuckle in his tone and you feel like everything has brightened. “He found his vice, and in a way. I found mine.” he has said to you before, and maybe there is some of that which still sticks to you. Some idea that maybe he won't get tired of you, in the same way, you won't get tired of him. You two could grow old together. And you know maybe you're thinking too fast. But there's nothing you would have liked better than to sit in a rocking chair with him. Your heart and his still beating side by side as they are now. 

You give a speech. And to be frank you don't remember most of what you said. One of the things you did mention was "they say you are what you love. And if that's the case. May we all be so lucky." And you think — of all the things that define you. You're lucky to live in such a wonderful world as your heart beats an echoed response of  _ ' we're home. ' _ and you smile at that.  _ 'yes little heart. We are.'  _ is what you wish you could tell it. But by the way, it beats and beats you have a feeling it knows. Nick gives a speech and he has the entire room in tears as they laugh, Winston is next as he explains a heartwarming story. And then goes Schmidt. And oh God that's when the waterworks start.

  
  


**_Like daylight_ **

**_It's golden like daylight_ **

**_You gotta step into the daylight and let it go_ **

**_Just let it go, let it go_ **

He whispers dirty jokes into your ear as the two of you are standing there, something in Schmidt's speech made you cry, and he wants to help you feel a little brighter. Something you want to thank him for time and time again. Standing there you realize that though he keeps calling himself a sunset leading into the night. You think of him as a sunrise. Because those bring brightness. They bring safety. You've been allowing yourself to sit in darkness for who knows how long. And this makes you feel like you're stepping into something new. Something brighter. Could you call it… Daylight? 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is for a new but wonderful friend I've made on here. This is for you, thank you for being such a wonderful human being and hyping up my writings in the New Girl universe. This AU couldn't be one to finish if it wasn't for your kindness and absolute light. I adore you.


End file.
